sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Reherman
| birth_place = Louisville, Kentucky, USA | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan Beach, California, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor, television host | yearsactive = 1992–2016 | spouse = | partner = Natalina Maggio | domesticpartner = }} Lee Reherman (July 4, 1966 – March 1, 2016) was an American actor, appearing in television and film and hosting television reality shows. Early life Reherman was born on July 4, 1966, in Louisville, Kentucky. He attended Cornell University, where he played football as an offensive lineman."Other sports". Cornell Alumni News (October 1988). ecommons.library.cornell.edu/bitstream/1813/28045/1/091_03.pdf. p. 25. Accessdate 8 June 2014. "Lee Reherman '88 got a trial with the Miami Dolphins of the National Football League in mid-summer. The two-time All-Ivy offensive lineman said he enjoyed the experience, though he didn't make the team." Following his graduation with a B.S. in 1988, he attended the Miami Dolphins training camp trying out for the team's offensive line, but did not make the team. Thereafter, he earned his MBA at the UCLA Anderson School of Management. He was pursuing a doctorate in economics at the University of California, Los Angeles, although left to begin his television and film career. Professional career In 1992, Reherman made his first professional acting appearance as an unnamed football player in the television show Columbo. The following year, he had a small named part in the film Last Action Hero, but began creating a name when he joined the American Gladiators television show as "Hawk". He remained with the show until its cancelation in 1996, also appearing from 1995 to 1996 in the spin-off International Gladiators 1. Through this time and after, he continued with small spots in television programs and television hosting roles, including a recurring position with the American Veterans Awards on the History Channel. Reherman reprised his "Hawk" nickname on RollerJam, serving as color commentator. In 2007, Reherman became the regular host of Hot Rod TV and Forza Motorsport Showdown on the television network Speed. He hosted Forza Motorsport Showdown for one season, while his work with Hot Rod TV is ongoing. He also hosted the series Battle of the Supercars (2010) (Speed), Off-Road Overhaul (2011–2012) (Outdoor Channel), and Game Changers (2013) (Stage 5 TV). In addition to one-offs and occasional appearances, Reherman had recurring acting roles on several television series, including Look: The Series (2010) and The First Family (2012–2013). He was also featured regularly on reality show The Great Escape (2012) as a guard. Reherman also worked in video games, providing voices for characters in Dead Rising 3 and Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter. The projects he was working when he died will go on as planned. In 2010, he appeared in a recurring role on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Death He was found dead on March 1, 2016, by his girlfriend, Natalina Maggio, in his house in Manhattan Beach, California. He had died from blood clot after undergoing hip replacement surgery a few weeks earlier. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * *American Gladiators Hawk Profile (GladiatorsTV.com) Category:1966 births Category:2016 deaths Category:American football offensive linemen Category:American game show hosts Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Cornell Big Red football players Category:Cornell University alumni Category:UCLA Anderson School of Management alumni Category:Sportspeople from Louisville, Kentucky Category:Male actors from Louisville, Kentucky Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Players of American football from Kentucky Category:21st-century American male actors